Mixed Emotions
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: River Rains is a 28, is working for the company and is so confused and angry. Is based around all four season, hopefully, all four. Not gonna say who she's with, you'll just have to read it. RXR
1. OC Info

OK, so heres the deal, this page is some basic info on my OC River Rains. The next chap will be more of a short back story of her life, and how she handle her powers.

I DO NOT OWN HEROES IN ANY WAY OR FORM, IF I DID IT WOULD BE TOTTALLY DIFFRENT.

RXR.

Known Abilities - Telepathy. Willince.  
Known Abilities Gained - Adoptive muscle memory. Alchemy. Clairsentience. Electric manipulation. Empathic mimicry (TBA). Flight (TBA). Cryokinesis (TBA). Healing. Illusion (TBA). Induced radioactivity (TBA). Intuitive aptitude. Invisibility. Magnetism (TBA). Melting (TBA). Persuasion (TBA). Phasing. Poison emission (TBA). Precognitive dreaming/painting (TBA). Pyrokinesis. Rapid cell regeneration. Shape shifting. Sound absorption/Sound manipulation. Super speed (TBA). Super strength (TBA). Technopathy (TBA). Telekinesis.

She get most of her powers over the course of the story. TBA means, that Arthur will take them in season 3.

Formal Name - River Romana Rains.  
Aliases - Hacker. River Vistaro.  
Nicknames - Peach Pie.  
Gender - Female.  
Place Of Birth - London, England UK.  
Home - New York, NY.  
Residence - Apartment In Brooklyn, New York. Former Italian Apartment.  
Occupation - Agent Of The Company. Fomer Studant.  
Significant Other - Formerly Zac Kinney (Deseased).  
Parents - Claude Rains (Father). Romana Valer Vistaro Rains (Mother, Deceased).  
Siblings - Violet Valer Rains (Younger Twin Sister, Deceased).  
Other Relatives - None Known.  
Portrayed By - Young River - Dakota Fanning. Teenage River - Jennette McCurdy. Adult River - Allison Mack.

.:History:.  
River Romana Rains was born 25th June 1978 London, England UK. She was born to a English father called Claude Rains, and a Italian mother called Romana Valer Vistaro. She was born a twin, she's the oldest of her and her twin sister Violet Valer Rains, though she was always mistaken for the youngest because her power made her almost fragile and an outcast.

In 1983 at the age of five River gained the power of Telepathy on a really big level, which was the start of her outcast problem, but luckly she had a mental conection with Violet, so when ever her head would get to full of voices Violet's voice would come through them all and bring her back to earth so to speak.

Then in 1984 at the age of six she gained another power that she calls the Willince, she named it that because the abilite allows her to gain someone elses power after they've die, like when some leaves something for some else in a will, only she gains their power even if she only ever meet them once, she doesn't even have to know they have a power to gain their power.

When she was eight she descuverd her talent for hacking into things, no matter what it was she was hacking into. She was good at school, she was classed as nerd because she always did her work, homework and extre because she wanted good grades so she could get a good job.

In 1999 at the age of twenty-one she lost her father because he was shoot by his work partner, she always knew he was alive but never told her mom and sister. In the same year her and her sister where brought in by The Company, and where given jobs, River and her sister desided not to tell their mom about their job. At the age of twenty-two her mom died of cancer. Then in the same year herself and Violet were sent out on an assiment but Violet was killed in an explosion.

Violet's death effected River more than her mothers death did, in the process of trying to move on from Violet's death, River created herself a split personalty in hopes of grounding herself like Violet had helped her do, but her split side took form and started to call herself Hacker, River's other half became a bit of a psychopath, which cased River problems. Hacker also has all of River's powers but can handle them much better than River can, but River has more will power than Hacker which helps her when she needs to stop Hacker and reclaim her body.

During her years at The Company, River was romantical involved with a guy called Zac Kinney. (Zac Kinney was born the 1st December 1971 in Bossier City, Louisiana, USA. He was 5' 9" and a half. A Sagittarius. And had the power of superspeed. He died in 2005 at the age of 34).

In 2006 River was given the Walker assaingment, her job was to at first keep an eye on Molly Walker, by doing so River planted false memories into the Walker Family's heads so she could keep a closer eye on Molly Walker. This later changed to the Walker/Gray assaingment when Sylar attacked the Walker's while he was after Molly, her job then changed to keeping Molly Walker as far away from Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray.

* * *

A/N - short back story up next and then i'll try and get each chapter up by ep order. RXR. Hope you liked it. RXR


	2. Ch 1, Story Of A Girl

.:Heroes - River Rains - Story Of A Girl (Finished):.

I do not only anything to do with Heroes, it belos to its creators, not me. Plese do not sue me. RXR

* * *

.:The Back Story Of River Romana Rains:.  
River Romana Rains was born on a rainy day at The Royal London Hospital at which time it was called the The London Hospital. She was born in London England UK, on the 25th June in the year of 1978. River was born 40 seconds before her younger twin sister Violet Valer Rains.  
River was born to a newly married couple whose names where Claude Rains and Romana Valer Vistaro (changed to Rains after she was married). River's mother was Italian and her father was English, this making River and her sister half Italian and half English. Four months after River's birth, Claude and Romana moved from England to America, where the lived in an apartment in Brooklyn, New York.

.:1983 - Day:.  
A five year old River Romana Rains and her younger twin sister Violet Valer Rains are playing in a school playground. River suddenly comes to a stop when she hears a voice in her head say **'Freak!'.** River shacks her head as she looks towards Violet.  
Violet says "Come on, River". "Coming" River tells her.  
River runs towards Violet, but stops when she hears more voice's in her head. A few seconds later her head becomes flooded with noise. River's noise suddenly begins to bleed as she falls forwards hitting the playground floor. Violet's face drops as she runs towards River. Violet drops to her side as she tries to shack River awake.  
Violet shouts "RIVER!".

.:1984 - Day:  
Six year old River and Violet Rains are walking out of their school. Waiting outside the school is their dad, Claude Rains. River and Violet smile as they run towards their father. Claude waves to them as they run towards him. As they reach him, Claude bends down and opens his arms, and they both run into his arms.  
Claude says "There's my girls. I missed you two so much".  
River and Violet say at the same time "We missed you too daddy". "Come on then, lets go home" Claude says to them.  
Claude stands up as he holds his hands out for his girls. They then begin to walk down the street. River suddenly stops as she breaths in sharply and then her body gives out a very violent shack. Claude and Violet look at her. Claude panic's as he sees this, he quickly kneels down to River's level.  
Claude asks "River, sweety are you ok?".  
Claude grips River's upper arms gently just as River suddenly collapse into his arms. Violet looks scared as she sees this. Claude quickly picks River up as he begins to walk towards his car. Violet quickly follows. Claude makes sure both his daughters are wearing seat belts, he then quickly gets into the drivers seat and starts up the car, he then pulls the car into drive.

Claude quickly walks through the door of his apartment. Romana Rains looks around when she hears the burst of the door, her face drops when she sees her oldest daughter unconscious in her husband's arms. Claude quickly places River on the couch. Violet shuts the door and then rushes to River's side.  
Romana asks "What happened?". Claude doesn't answer as he begins to check River over for signs of life and flowing blood. Romana suddenly pulls her husband up and pushes him against the nearest wall she can get to, she grips the collar of his coat as she asks "Che è successo l'inferno, Claude?".  
Claude says "Non so, ha avuto del genere di attacco nella strada. Appena essere contento che ho preso la sua casa!".  
When River woke up a few hours later, she discovered she had the power of , that was the day River gained the power; Willince.

.:1999 - Day:.  
Romana, River and Violet are sat on the couch watching some old Italian film. River looks up when the house rings, she sighs as she pushes herself off the couch and walks towards it.  
Violet says "You know you could just use your gifts to answer the phone".  
River picks the phone up as she says "You know my feelings about the misuse of power, Vy".  
Violet says "Yeah, I know. Please stop lecturing me!". "When you listen!" River tells her with a smile.  
River then presses a button on the phone as she places it to her ear, she says "Hello, River Rains, speaking. How can I help you?".  
Romana looks up at River, she seems to know some things not right. Violet stands and walks towards River.  
River sounds like she's on the verge of tears when she says "No, you can't be serious!!".  
Violet takes the phone from River's shacking hand, she then puts it to her ear, she says "Hello, this is Violet. Can you please explain to me why you've made my sister cry?!". Violet then goes quite for a few minutes, she then says "Oh... thank you for calling". Violet then hangs up the phone and puts it on the side as she pulls River into a tight embrace.  
Romana asks "What's wrong? Violet? River?".  
Violet says "Morti di babbi! Dicono che era sparato due volte su una chiamata fuori, il suo corpo è caduto un ponte!".  
Romana gasps as she says "No, no! Non il mio Claude! Nessuno ma lui! Nessuno!".  
Violet turns herself and River around as she walks back over to the couch. They all gather on the couch and cry over the loss of their father and husband.  
River suddenly hears a weakish voice, it says "River, I'm ok. I can't come home, you know why. I'm sorry. I love you, all of you. Take care of them for me. I will always love you, sweety".  
River smiles slightly but she decides not to tell her mother and sister that her father was alive, the less they knew, the more safe her father was.

.:1999 - Mid Day:.  
River and Violet both sit in Bob Bishop's office. Bob walks through the door into his office, he then walks towards his seat and sits down as he looks at the two.  
Bob asks "So, what can I do for you two?". Violet says "We want a job! Why else would we be here?".  
River says "Violet! Sorry about that. We want to work for you, Mr. Bishop".  
Bob smirks as he says "We asked you to join when your father was taken from us, and you said no. Now here you are only months later asking to work for us, well this is a surprise. But may I ask, why the sudden change of heart?".  
Violet shifts in her seat slightly. River says "Are you saying you don't want us, Mr. Bishop. If so, we can take ourselves else where". River and Violet both begin to rise from their seats.  
They stop though when Bob says "Now girls, I never said that. I simple wished to know why you changed your minds?".  
River says "Our own personal reason, Mr. Bishop. Now do you want us or not? It's a simple yes or no answer".  
Bob smiles as he holds out his hand, he says "Welcome to the Company, River and Violet Rains". River shacks his hand, then Violet shacks his hand.  
River looks at Bob as she projects into his mind **'Me and Violet will be partners at all times'.** As she does this her eyes flash blood red for a moment.  
Bob says "You two will be partners at all time, of course. You'll both make excellent additions to the team!".  
River and Violet smile as they hear this.

Two Weeks Later; Violet man handles the newest capture her and River where sent to collect into a cell. River stands by watching. Down the hall from them stands a guy with shortish black hair and blue eyes, his name is Zac Kinney. Zac looks towards River and smiles, but River doesn't see this. Zac walks towards them.  
Zac says "Hay, you must be River, right? River Rains?".  
River turns to look at Zac, she smiles at him as she says "Yeah, that's me. Your, Zac Kinney, born on the 1st December 1971 in the beautiful Bossier City, Louisiana USA, your 5' 9" and a half, 28 years old, you're a Sagittarius, and you have the power of cryokinesis".  
Zac looks at her amazed, he goes to say something but River quickly says "You're now thinking, 'Wow, how do you know all that?'. And my answer is; telepathy".  
River taps her head slightly with her index finger. Zac laughs slightly as he thinks **'She's so funny, and really really hot!'.** River looks down as she blushes. Zac then thinks **'Oh god, did she just hear that?'.  
**River says "It's ok, it's sweet of you to think that. Really sweet". "Hay, do you wanna go get a coffee with me?" Zac asks.  
River stands shocked as she hears this. From behind her Violet says "Yes, she would". River looks back at her sister as she says "Violet!".  
Zac looks confused as he asks "So, you don't want to go get a coffee with me?". River looks back at Zac as she says "No, I do. It's just, Violet has a way of speaking out of turn".  
Violet shrugs her shoulders as she says "Sorry. I was trying to help you".  
River sighs as she says "Mr. Kinney, meet my little sister, Violet". Violet salutes as she says "Nice to meet ya". "Yeah you too. And please, it's Zac".  
Violet says "I like this one sis, he's a keeper!". Before River has chance to retort Violet leaves the room with a smile on her face.  
River blushes as she says "I'm sorry about that. Violet's always been one to speak her mind".  
Zac smiles as he says "It's ok. So, do you wanna go get that coffee?". "Yeah, that sounds nice" River says with a smile. They both then leave the room and head for coffee.

.:2000 - Morning:.  
River and Violet stand hand in hand over a fresh grave, the fresh grave of their mother, their mother had finally passed away a few days ago after the months of agonising pain from lung cancer. Tears fall down both of the Rains' sisters faces as they listen to the Father saying the prayers. Violet squeezes River's hand slightly.

At The Wake; River walks through into the living room of hers and Violet's living room. River comes to a stop when Noah Bennet walks up to her.  
Noah says "I'm sorry for you loss, River". "Thanks, Mr. Bennet" River says with a small nod.  
Noah and River hug for a moment or two, and then pull away. Noah nods as he says "Things will get better, River. You just need time".  
River nods again this time with a small smile. Noah nods as he walks off. River looks around when she hears the voice of Zac.  
Zac asks "You ok, baby?". River and Zac lock in a strong and deep hug as River says "Yeah. I'm glad your here!".  
They pull away when River suddenly winces in pain. Zac looks at her with a concerned look as he asks "What is it? Are you ok?".  
Violet's voice says "Her mind is almost over loading! I told her not to stay to long!". Zac looks around when Violet's arm lands on his left shoulder.  
Zac asks "Whys her mind almost over loading?". "She's emotional, it's kinda like when you get a frits on your computer, that's what it's like in her mind at the moment" Violet tells him.  
River says "I'm ok". Violet says "No, your not! You need to get out of here before you pass out!".  
Zac says "I'll take her to my flat!". Violet says "Thanks!". "Call me later, and I'll bring her back round" Zac tells her.  
Violet nods with a small smile. Zac says "I'm sorry for your loss". Violet nods again as she says "Like I said, you're a keeper!".  
Zac nods as he gives Violet a quick hug. Zac and River then leave the flat and head for Zac's car.

Zac's Apartment; Zac and River walk through the apartment door. The two spend the whole day together, they just sit on the couch and cuddle as River cries into Zac's chest, while Zac comforts her with the right words, deep and passionate hugs, kisses to the top of her head and lips, comfort food and mugs of hot coco with mini marshmallows. That night Violet didn't call instead she decided to let her sister and Zac spend the night together. The next day when they woke up, they woke up in each others arms, both feeling safe, warm and loved, but when River woke up she felt slightly different, but she shock it off, thinking it was nothing.

Four Months Later; River coughs as she runs through smoke filled air of the burning building she was in, she was looking for Violet. River turns around another corridor and sees her. Violet was stud holding up one of the walls by her shoulders as two scared looking teenagers, both who happen to be guys, cower in the corner. River quickly runs up to them.  
Violet says "He's the one we came for". She then nods towards the guy with dirty blonde hair.  
River nods as she quickly pulls them to safety, she then grips hold of both of the guys arms as she turns to face Violet.  
Violet says "Go! Go! I'll follow, I promise! Just go!". River says "But...". "But nothing! Get your ass moving River! I said I'll follow! Now, just go!".  
River nods as she turns and drags the guys along with her. River pulls the kids down a bunch of stairs. After a few more corridors and turns of corners River bursts through the entrance door of the building, she pushes the guys to the floor just as the building windows above them blow, sending shardes of glass and bits of brick showering over them all. River looks around at the building in shock, she presses her hands to her head as her body suddenly gives a rather violent shack. River's lower body hits the ground as she shouts "NO! VIOLET! VIOLET!".  
River is suddenly pulled from the ground by strong arms. River screams as she's pulled away from the building by a fireman. The fireman drags her back towards a waiting the ambulance.  
River shouts "No! No! My sister is still in there! Let me go! I have to save her! I have to get her out!".  
A car suddenly pulls up off to the side of the ambulance. The car door swing open as Zac climbs out in a hurry. Zac quickly rushes to River's side. Zac violently pushes the fireman away from River and then pulls her into his arms. River grips at the back of Zac's coat as she begins to cry into his chest, River begins to fall towards the floor, Zac follows her to the floor as he rocks her back and forth.

A Few Days Later; River stands over Violet's fresh grave. Violet had been found under the rocks and rubble of the wall she had been holding up, when they found her she badly burnt skin, but when they placed her in the coffin she looked normal, she looked like River remembered her looking. Tears fall heavily down River face as she listens to the Father saying the prayers. Zac stands by River's side as he holds her hand. A few minutes later everybody turns to leave. River waits a few minutes before she turns to around and walks back towards Zac's car.

That night River stands over Violet's grave, she couldn't sleep so she just left the apartment and went for a walk, and she'd some how ended up at the side of Violet's grave.  
River sniffles as she says "Lei ha promesso! Lei l'ha promesso seguirebbe! Lei non ha tenuto lei è la promessa! Lei mi ha lasciato, Vy! Che sono supposto per fare ora? Lei era l'un che ha spianato sempre me fuori, lei ha tenuto hanno messo a terra sempre mio! Non sono niente senza lei Vy! Ho bisogno di lei!".  
River winces as a sharp pain sears through her head, she looks around when she hears a voice. The voice says "Everybody keeps leaving you. Don't they baby?".  
But there was nothing behind her, she turns to look in front of herself, but what she sees is not at all what she expected. In front of her on the other side of Violet's grave is a woman thats the spitting image of River.  
River asks "Who are you?". The woman laughs as she says "Don't you recognize me River? I'm the deep part of your soul, that part you've denied for all these years!".  
The woman then vanishes into thin air only to reappear right beside River a few seconds later. River turns quickly to face her as she takes a step back.  
The woman says "My names Hacker. And I will never leave you River, I will always be there for you! Always! No matter what!".  
Hacker smiles as she suddenly vanishes into thin air again, almost a second later River's eyes flash blood red as she breaths in sharply, as she breaths out her head sags forward a bit, when she looks up she has a mischievous almost evil smile on her face.  
Hacker says "My turn to have some fun now, Riv. Lets go see what or who we can find to play with!".  
Hacker gives a quick glance at Violet's grave, and then she turns and leaves the cemetery with that almost evil smile still in place.

Three days later; Hacker still had dominance over River's body, that was until she was confronted by anger and concerned Zac Kinney. Zac threatened to leave River if she didn't pull herself together long enough to decide what she really wanted. After that Zac left Hacker's presence.  
Nearly as soon as he was gone River fought her way back to the top, and regained control of her body, mind and powers. But River knew it wouldn't be easy for her from then on.  
River then searched for Zac, when she found him she explained everything to him, he of course understood and told her he'd be there every step of the way, no matter what. They then had a passionate night together to make up for what Hacker had kept from them. The next day when they both woke up in each others arms, both feeling safe, warm and loved.

.:2005:.  
Five years later River and Zac where sent of a bag and tag assignment. During their chase for the guy Zac was hit by a car. Zac was rushed to hospital, after hours of operating on him the doctors thought he would survive. River sat beside him for the rest of the night holding his hand.

When Zac finally woke up he told River he loved her and he always had from the first moment he'd seen her, he said he didn't regret any of their time together not even with Hacker making it hard for them, he told her he didn't blaim her for getting hit and he didn't want her blaming herself either. Zac then asked for a kiss, River of course agreed to give him one. After the kiss Zac smiled at River as he told her he loved her again, River told him she loved him as well and that she always will. Zac gave one final smile and then closed his eyes. River panicked and called for the doctors, within minutes the doctors were trying to revive him as River was escorted out of the room by a nurse. A few minutes later a doctor broke the news to River that Zac had not made make it. River broke down in tears as she heard this. The first person River called to tell was Noah, because Zac had no family left. Noah stud by River's side through the hard times she had, he felt he owed her that for killing her father.

.:2006:.  
A year after the loss of Zac Kinney, River Rains was still working for the Company because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Two months before Sylar attacked the Walker family, River Rains was set to the Walker assignment, her job was to keep a close eye on Molly Walker.

River Rains pulls to a halt outside the Walker home residence in Los Angeles, CA. River removes her sunglasses and plasses them on top of her head, she sighs as she grips the clipboard in her hand, she then walks towards the front door. River knocks on the door and waits for a moment or two, she smiles at the young girl who answers the door, the girl has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, its Molly Walker.  
River says "Hi, I'm River Rains. Are your mom and dad home sweety?".  
Molly nods as she turns and walks back into the house, a few minutes later Mr and Mrs. Walker appear at the door.  
James Walker asks "Yes, how can I help you?".  
River smiles as she begins to concentrate on the Walker family's brain waves. After a few seconds River has exact copes of their minds in her mind.  
River says "Yeah, my names River Rains, I'm just doing a small survey, just one quick question. It'll only take a minute of your time".  
James nods as he says "Yeah, sure. What's you question?".  
River smiles again as she says "Yeah. The question is; what do you think to the safety measures taken to keep your neighbourhood safe?".  
James says "The system is a good one, we appreciate the fact that there are people willing to help keep this neighbourhood safe".  
River nods as she scribbles down what he said, a few minutes later River looks up at the Walker family.  
River smiles as she says "Thank you for your time". River then shacks hands with Mr. and Mrs. Walker. River then begins to search for some thing in her pocket, a few seconds later she pulls out two chupa chup lollies out of her pocket; one peach cream and one chocolate vanilla. River then kneels down as she holds them out towards Molly. Molly looks up at her parents and then back at River.  
River says "Oh, go on. There just lollies, I'm supposed to give one to every kid of each house I visit".  
Mrs. Walker says "Go on, Molly. You're allowed one".  
River smiles as she says "You seem to be having trouble choosing one, so tell you what, why don't you take both. Cos I'll only end up eating the other one, and I'm not supposed to".  
Molly laughs a little, she then reaches out and takes the lollies as she says "Thank you". River smiles again as she says "You are very welcome".  
River stands up as she says "Well, again thank you for you're time". River nods as she turns and walks off down the drive as she pulls her sunglasses down to cover her eyes, she then turns and walks towards the next house. River watches as the Walker family disappear back into their house. River smiles as she kicks into super-speed and disappears out of sight in the blink of an eye.

That night River spent her time rewriting the Walker's brain waves to make them think and believe River was a member of their small family. River placed false thoughts and memories into their minds, she made it seem like she was James' half sister, and that the two where very close. River also rewrite files and documents of the Walker family, to make sure the rest of the world believed this too.

The Next Day; River again comes to a speeding halt outside the Walker home residence, she re-a-justs her messenger bag as she sighs, she knows this is wrong, to give an innocent family false memories, and recreate their lives, but she has to, cos she knew when she joined the Company there would be no turning back not without force, and she hated to use force unless it was needed.

River pulls her phone out her red Sony Ericsson W910i, she then quickly dials a number, a couple of seconds later its answered by a male voice, that belongs to James Walker.  
James says "Hello, this is James Walker. How can I help you?".  
River mental breaths in as she says "Hay, little bro".  
James says "Riv, how are you? It's been to long since we last saw you!".  
River says "Yeah, I know. I've just been busy, with work and all. Hay, is Molly there?".  
James says "Yeah, she's here. You want me to pass her the phone?".  
River says "No, no. It's ok. Just, after you put the phone down tell her to go to the front door, ok?". "Yeah, sure. You want me to put the phone down now?" James says.  
River says "Yeah, I'll call you later. Ok?". "Yeah!" James says.  
River then hangs the phone up and puts it away, she then walks towards the start of the garden path, she then waits a bit. A few minutes later the front door swings open and Molly stands there, she instantly sees River and her face brightens with a smile. River waves, she then motions her head for Molly to come over to her. Molly instantly runs towards her. River bends down and scoops Molly up into a hug and swings her around.  
River says "Hay, baby girl. Ohh, I missed you".  
Molly says "I missed you to Aunt River. You look as pretty as when I last saw you".  
River fakes a smile as two separate things surface in her mind. One; she didn't remember punting any such things into the Walker families minds about been pretty, if it was one thing River Rains was never, it was vain. And two; she was beginning to fall into deep with the family, she'd only ever meet them twice, but already she was beginning to believe they were her really family, and she shouldn't have been thinking anything like that. A few minutes later River puts Molly down and then they both head towards the house.

Inside; River hugs both James and Mrs. Walker, they then head into the living room. After been passed a cup of coffee River pulls something out of her bag. It's a silver heart locket with a sort of angel wing front. River holds it out towards Molly.  
River says "I got you something, I thought you'd like it!".  
Molly's face lights up as she flings herself forward into River arms, she says "Thanks Aunt River!".  
River says "Here, let me put it on for you". Molly straightens and moves her hair out of the way. River then places the locket around her neck and then attached it to together. Once River was finished Molly instantly throws herself back into River's arms.  
Mrs. Walker says "You really shouldn't spoil her River!".  
River looks at Mrs. Walker as she says "I know, but I like to. She's my only niece, and I have no children, so I gotta spoil her!".  
River was falling bad, she shouldn't have been, but seeing this small family made her wish they really where her's, it made her heart break knowing that some day she'd have to reverse what she'd done to them, cos as much as she wanted to, she couldn't keep them.

To be continued...

* * *

translations; Che è successo l'inferno, Claude? -What the hell happend, Claude?

Non so, ha avuto del genere di attacco nella strada. Appena essere contento che ho preso la sua casa! - I don't know, she had some sort of attack in the street. Just be glad I got her home!

Morti di babbi! Dicono che era sparato due volte su una chiamata fuori, il suo corpo è caduto un ponte! - Dads dead! They say he was shot twice on a call out, his body fell over a bridge!

No, no! Non il mio Claude! Nessuno ma lui! Nessuno! - No, no! Not my Claude! Anyone but him! Anyone!

Hai promesso! Lei aveva promesso che ci si seguono! Se non sei tenere promessa! Lei mi ha lasciato, Vy! Che cosa mi dovrei fare adesso? Lei è stato colui che mi ha sempre livellato fuori, è sempre la mia terra! I'm Vy nulla senza di voi! Ho bisogno di te! - You promised! You promised you'd follow! You didn't keep you're promise! You left me, Vy! What am I supposed to do now? You were the one who always leveled me out, you always kept grounded! I'm nothing without you Vy! I need you!  


* * *

A/N - Short chap i know, more up soon, hopefully. RXR


End file.
